The present invention relates to a device for aerating lawns, for attaching to the wheels of a riding mower, where the aeration may be accomplished in concert with the mowing of the lawn. Typically, aeration devices used by the average homeowner are walk behind, powered machines that include a rotating spiked member for piercing the sod to allow nutrients to reach well below the surface of the lawn. Such machines, usually rented from a local rental outlet, are heavy and often cumbersome to operate. For the limited times such a machine is required, economics dictate that a purchase by the homeowner is not practical.
The present invention represents an economical approach to the average homeowner, and allows him to mow and aerate at the same time. A similar, but nevertheless a different approach, is found in the use of tire mounted devices for improved traction of automobiles in snow and ice. The prior art is replete with references for such traction enhancing devices, yet are silent on the use of aeration devices for a riding mower, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,251, relates to an elaborate device for providing improved traction for an automobile that includes a plurality of circularly spaced, flexible traction members overhanging the tread of a pair of wheels and control means operable from the driving position of the vehicle to selectively couple or uncouple the attachment relative to the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,975, teaches an anti-skid tire chain that overrides the treads of an automotive tire. The device is a series of traction rings extending medially between a pair of side chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,463, relates to traction enhancing apparatus for attachment to vehiclar tires having both circumferential and cross chain members engaging the tread of the tire and further including one or two semi-rigid U-shaped bridle members for gripping the tire sidewalls during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,610, teaches a further traction enhancing device that comprises at least one chain having first and second ends of a length slightly greater than the circumference of the tire, a latch for securing the first end, and a plurality of generally U-shaped members affixed to the chain at spaced-apart intervals. The members further include a tire tread engaging base portion and a pair of opposed tire sidewall engaging portions, where the chain serves to provide improved traction on ice, the base portion serves to provide improved traction on snow, and the tire sidewall engaging portions serve to maintain the chain on the tread.
While these automotive devices appear to serve the need of providing enhanced traction in ice and snow, for example, they do not meet the needs of the homeowner in providing a convenient manner of aerating his lawn, particularly at the time of mowing thereof. The manner by which this may be achieved will become apparent to those skilled in the art, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.